Never Think
by XO-GOLDenEyedWizard-OX
Summary: Oneshot. Basically Cho reflecting on the feelings that she has after Cedric's death. I know it's short. lol. Enjoy! :D


**Hey guys! I'm back and now in trying out a new Fandom… Harry Potter! HAHA. I LOVE Harry Potter and a lot of the FanFics people write about the books. **

**So here we go :D. Wish me luck!**

**Cho POV**

He never thinks. Not about me and definitely not about any kind of danger he could be getting himself into.

But why should he? All I was was another fan girl, another girl to snog. A date for the Yule Ball.

I could have gone with Harry, but that didn't seem right. He was everything to me. At least while it lasted.

Cedric Diggory.

I am pretty sure he was my boyfriend, though I am not entirely sure considering he died before I confirmed it. But it certainly felt like it. We snogged and went to all the Hogsmeade dates after the Ball together. I never saw him with any other girls.

But of course, the one good thing that happened to me after all of the conflicting feelings and events and problems of my family and friends went and got himself killed by not listening. Of all things.

He was the first wizard killed in the war. The first dead.

It sort of figures. It figures that he died trying to be brave and didn't listen to Harry when he told Cedric to leave. To grab the cup and get back to Hogwarts, alert the ministry and Dumbledore to the Dark Lord's return. But he wanted to be noble.

That's what he was. A noble bastard, sticking up for the right things. At the wrong time. I kind off think that he let all of the sudden fame get to his head. He became what he wanted to be- a hero- in his mind at least. He thought he was mightier and tougher than he really was.

But I love him even more so. I really think that I loved him. Merlin, I'm stupid.

Now, he is everywhere. I can't do anything without thinking of him. The Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. The Quidditch pitch. Classes. Everything. I can barely go an hour without wondering what he would be doing at that moment if he was still here or whether he knew this stuff or not.

Dumbledore's Army was especially hard because his death was what sparked the idea. His murder and the situation that followed his murder are the reason that harry stood up and started DA. We needed the defense lessons because Merlin only knows which one of us could be next to face the Dark Lord's power.

That only made me want to join more. He made us realize that we needed to be taught the DADA spells that we were learning. Him and the horrible Umbridge.

I was surprised, however, that it was so hard for me to go to every meeting and face the defensive spells and the possibility that I might have to use the exact same spells on the same person that killed Cedric.

What was equally surprising was that fact that it was hard to face Harry. Very slowly, I felt myself starting to not think about Cedric all the time and start to think more about Harry. He had been through all of these torturous things and still remained sweet and kind and compassionate.

And he had been with Cedric when he died. He heard his last words, felt his last breath, seen the light leave his eyes and his smile fade, his body become limp.

Everything was too confusing again, without my Cedric, my love.

He never thinks. I always think, overanalyze. Maybe I should follow his example and never think. Never think.

So I don't.

Never think.

I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in your home  
So I won't

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name

And oh, save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
To tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

-Rob Pattinson

**What do you think? Don't you just love the irony of the song because it is by Robert Pattinson and it fits the story oh-so-perfectly?**

**I don't like Cho/Harry at all so I'm sorry to all you people who don't think that Cho is screwing with Harry but I don't think she really likes him.**

**This was an attempt so if you have any comments on how I can make it better, PM or Review me!! Okay? **

**Press the little button under this A/N and make my day!!!!! :D**

**Thanks! **


End file.
